I Will Not Bow
Please review and comment on my Songfic! :) ''Song and Real Artist: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin Summary: This Songfic is based on about how Scourge, the Leader of BloodClan, is leading BloodClan into battle with the Forest Clans that leads to his death by Firestar. Songfic: ''(Beginning Instrumental Music) '' Scourge growled as he padded into an alley in Twolegplace and to where the cats of BloodClan waited for him to return. As he approached, his cats raised their heads and snapped to direct attention to their Leader. ''Now the dark begins to rise '' ''Save your breath, it's far from over '' ''Leave the lost and dead behind '' ''Nows your chance to run for cover '' "Today we face the battle of our lives, my BloodClan! Who will win this battle?" Scourge yowled, his icy-blue eyes scanning the crowd of BloodClan cats forming around him. "BloodClan!" Yowled his cats, their responses triumphant and confident. ''I don't want to change the world '' ''I just want to leave it colder '' ''Light the fuse and burn it up '' ''Take the path that leads to nowhere '' "Who is the strongest in BloodClan?" Scourge yowled, grinning sinisterly. "Scourge!" Yowled his cats in response. "Yes! And as I lead you to this battle, the Forest Clans will finally be vanquished!" Scourge yowled triumphantly, followed by the confident and triumpahnt yowls of BloodClan, just as the sun began to set over the houses of Twolegplace. ''All is lost again, but I'm not giving in "Are you ready to back down or die, Clan Cat?" Scourge hissed, grinning sinisterly at the flame-colored tom that was Firestar, the Leader of ThunderClan, with the three other Clan Leaders lined up together behind him. "Never! LionClan, attack!" Firestar suddenly yowled, leaping at Scourge. I will not bow, I will not break I will shut the world away '' ''I will not fall, I will not fade '' ''I will take your breath away The Clan Cats, now LionClan, ran forward with battle cries and yowls, claws unsheathed in the no-mercy battle. Scourge instantly dodged Firestar's attack, chuckling darkly as Firestar landed a tail-lenght away, breathing heavily and his fur on end. "You cannot beat me, Firestar! BloodClan will rule the forest!" Scourge snickered, leaping at Firestar and raking his claws along the flame-colored tom's side. Fall! '' Firestar let out a pained screech at the attack, blood splashing out of the wound. ''Watch the end through dying eyes '' ''Now the dark is taking over '' ''Show me where forever dies '' ''Take the fall and run to heaven Without a moment's hesitation, Scourge then unsheathed his claws and raked them along Firestar's chest, making the ThunderClan Leader let out a dying screech of pain before he suddenly dropped and grew limp and still at Scourge's bloody paws. All is lost again, but I'm not giving in... Scourge grinned evilly as he stood over Firestar's body; and at this, the fighting around them stopped, and the LionClan cats gasped in horror and fear at what they were seeing. I will not bow, I will not break I will shut the world away '' ''I will not fall, I will not fade '' ''I will take your breath away '' But what made the LionClan cats grin in triumph was the flame-colored tom's bright green eyes suddenly flickering open; Firestar staggered to his feet and shook the blood out of his fur before glaring at Scourge. "B-but...but how is that p-possible? I killed you!" Scourge stuttered, his icy-blue eyes wide with shock and horror. "Unlike you, I have belief in StarClan, and I have the nine lives of a true Leader, Scourge!" Firestar hissed, glaring at the black tom with one white and bloody paw. ''You're right! Scourge stared at Firestar a moment longer before narrowing his icy-blue eyes and unsheathing his claws. I will not bow, I will not break '' ''I will shut the world away '' ''I will not fall, I will not fade '' ''I will take your breath away '' "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you ''eight more times!" Scourge yowled, leaping at Firestar. But the flame-colored tom was ready; with one jerk of a paw and gleam of silver claws, a horrific wound welling up with blood rested at Scourge's throat. The small black tom gasped and wheezed, trembling all over with his icy-blue eyes bulging with pain, shock, disblief, fury, and horror mingled all into one terrible feeling: The feeling of Death. And I'll survive, paranoid '' ''I have lost the will to change '' ''And I'm not proud, cold-blooded, fake '' ''I will shut the world away Then, ever so suddenly, Scourge dropped dead at Firestar's paws, the images of his mother, sister, and brother flashing once in his mind before the darkness engulfed him. I Hope You Enjoyed My Third Songfic! (These Things Are Fun To Write! :D) :) Please Review And Comment! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 19:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Songfic Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics